The present disclosure generally relates to a closet apparel organizer. Closet apparel organizers help users organize closets and classify apparel by the apparel type. Using closet apparel organizers, users can utilize limited closet space more efficiently. Closet apparel organizer may enable users to find a particular type of apparel quickly and easily.